


Shatter Me

by SouthernLolita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Crimes & Criminals, Don't Judge Me, Drama, Gen, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Kidnapping, Lucius is a good bro, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, NO GRAMMAR NAZI, Oh My God, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Tags Are Hard, comments are nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: When a string of kidnapping and murders strike the UK, old feelings and new possibilities are brought up for Severus Snape. Forced out of his self induced solitude and now forced to work with old frennimes, he must uncover the truth before it's too late. Will he be able to forgive the past in order to save the future he didn't even know he wanted? Or will he lose once again and find himself Shattered.





	1. Prologue : If  all we have is tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first full length fic for this fandom. be kind or..idk i'll delete it i guess. Also no Grammar nazi's

 

 

_I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through me_

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats til the song disappears_

 

 

 

The world is not always gracious and certainly is not always fair. In fact, it rarely is fair. No one knew this better than Severus Snape.

He spent the majority of his youth trying his best to avoid the random and often bloody rages of his alcoholic father. Severus never knew when Tobias would come home from the factory only to have fallen into a bottle between there and the stoop at Spinners end. It wasn’t fair, forced into growing up faster, just to lend aid to his emotionally vacant mother. For all of Eileen's best efforts to shield him, even she could not hold on forever. She had her breaking point and after that, his mother simply became a ghost. A shadowed figure moving about the house without a voice and without a shred of strength left for her self, let alone her son.

Nothing in his life had been simple it seemed. Maybe there were some people in the world that were destined for less? Severus had spent many a long lonely night lying in bed wondering what it would be like to have a happy life or a few enjoyable moments. That was, until he met her… Lily Evans.

 

She was luminous, brilliant; she was everything light and warm that his mind could supply- from her vibrant red hair that could put rubies to shame, to her big glittering green eyes. More so, was her personality, Lily was always smiling; she had a way about her that just made everyone else feel life was limitless. She was kind, smart, generous, loving…in short - everything he wasn’t.

 

Still, she was his friend. Maybe he liked that thing the most about her. Lily didn’t have to be his friend but she chose to be because she was one of the few people that looked at him and saw a person worthy of knowing. Someone who, more often than not, Severus himself could not see. How could he? He was nothing like her, darkness seemed to cling to his very skin and sink into his pores. If Lily was the summer with its sunshine and blooming flowers, then Severus was the dead of winter. He was cold and quite like the bracing December winds that could steal your breath or the bite of freezing rain on sensitive skin.

He wanted to be more like her, or just stand in her light. Being close to her was a respite for the sullen loneliness of his home. Lily made the days easier to bear if just to hear her voice. For her part, she seemed to enjoy having someone who liked pursuits of the intellectual variety. Having a person to read with and learn with. Someone else who loved knowing why the world was the way it was.

 

It was no surprise when their friendship began to change as they grew up. Gone were the days of playing in the park and walking home from school hand-in-hand. She was no longer just his friend and companion. Lily was changing and so was he, Severus begun to look at her and see something more.

 

He was falling in love with his best friend.

 

Loving someone who only sees you as, just the boy next door is difficult. Part of him knew she didn’t look at him in that way. Maybe even then he knew the truth, she would never look at him that way. Just the same as the summer can never change or the sun could chose to stay a bit longer for the day. These things just are as they are and no amount of wishing would have changed them. As his logical mind begged and pleaded its case the young mans emotional heart said no. It didn’t stop him from wanting her .

 

Unfortunately, there was more unfairness to enter his life in the form of several young men.

 

The only reason Severus had worked so hard to get into the prestigious Academy had been Lily. She had wanted to attend so badly it made him want it to. When they received their acceptance letters and full scholarships, the children were overjoyed. That exuberance had been regrettably short lived after meeting James Potter and his group of hooligans. Severus supposed this is where his life fell apart. Maybe that was a bit dramatic but still, when you’re fifteen everything is a little dramatic. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew made his life hell. A living breathing hell from the moment he woke up until the moment he went to sleep. Lupin wasn’t too bad, he was a bit of a coward to stand back and let it happen, but he never participated. That was a cold comfort in the grand scheme of things.

Severus couldn’t understand what Lilly saw in Potter. Moreover, he knew she did see something, even in the early days when Lily had vehemently denied it. It wasn't hard to see what was really in her mind. Severus felt helpless watching her smile and laugh at Potters jokes and antics. Watching her allow the great tit help her with her books or accepting passed notes from the toe rag in class. James was brash and arrogant, a bully really. Yet she would excuse his teasing and tell Severus that James was just jealous and that she would ‘ _set him right._ ’ Since, _‘he has nothing to worry about between us.’_ That stung a lot more that it should have.

Even so, and foolish as it may have been he stayed by her side. Even when things with that prat Potter grew more and more serious as they got older. Yet there he indeed stayed. Happy enough to grow in her shadow, because at least he had a friend, at least there was that. Perhaps that was the most painful moment. Knowing in the deepest part of his heart that his chance was null and void; all he’d ever be to her was a friend. When he had the chose to walk away and find solace elsewhere and he decided perhaps that would be enough.

 

One might say that after that things improved. Over time even Potter stopped with his teasing, apparently James realized that alienating Lilly’s friend wasn’t going to win him any points with her. Severus even managed a friendship of sorts with Lupin. That was mostly to get on Blacks nerves. It wasn't exactly a well-hidden secret the way Sirius looked at Remus – and visa-versa. So a little extra attentiveness toward the mousy brunette was worth watching how rankled it made his former ...well not so former rival. Perhaps this was more or less an agreement of civility in the face of mutual destruction when it came to Severus and Sirius.

The six of them managed this sort of truce until graduation from the prestigious boarding school they attended together. Even after that day when they and their peers joined the adult world, the group didn’t entirely lose contact. Like so many others that had gone their own way – they somehow remained connected. The linchpin being Lily.

 

Severus had his own friends of course, Lucius Malfoy for one, whom had offered him a job after graduation. The man was head of a notable law firm in the city, serving whose who of the country and they had need of investigators for their clients. Severus had always had the knack for moving in shadow, being the person that is there but not. He was observant and cunning. Something Malfoy saw a value in with that line of work. Perhaps more than that the blonde tended to look at his junior with a brotherly affection. He never liked Severus', in his opinion, unhealthy obsession with the Evans girl.

Lily had thought the job was strange; not wanting to discourage her friend she had congratulated him. Potter had laughed saying _‘Snivellous the great PI!’_ The later earning a firm one figured salute from Severus whom actually enjoyed his job.

 

Life seemed to be moving along well enough, even if he was lonely more often than not. Severus wasn’t exactly what one would call a social butterfly. Lily often complained that if she, Remus, or Lucius didn’t drag him out of his flat - he’d never leave it. Honestly, that would have been fine with him. He had seen the ugliness out in the world and didn't see a point in going out into it anymore than was necessary.

With their lives settling into a steady rhythm, one would think that only good things could be on the horizon. If one were the cheerful optimums, but things are not always as they appear to be. The glass isn't always half full and sometimes – yes the grass is greener elsewhere. Because, that was how life worked. Fate had her scales and just as there must be good there must be bad. Such as, James and Lily’s relationship.

 

Potter had always been a bit of an idiot; put him with Sirius and the idiocy only intensified.

 

Their fights had been escalating of late- which Severus knew about but chalked that up to the pair moving in together. “You’re now co-habituating; it is far different than just picking someone up at 6. You will see all of his annoying little behaviors and he yours.” He had told her, trying his best to be the supportive friend. Even if inside he really thought. _‘See Lils, he is an uncouth man-child who can’t even pick up after himself. By the by, have you seen how spotless my flat is? I remember to take out the garbage.’_

It wouldn’t have done him any good anyway.

 

This was why when Lily showed up at his door in tears one August night, Severus was at a loss. Surely, his fortune wasn’t suddenly changing. On the other hand, was it?

She had cried saying she was finally shut of James. That she wouldn’t go back there ever again. Severus for his part sat by her side and held her. He told her everything would be alright and that she could stay at his for as long as she liked.

Potter showed up for her the next day, she swiftly dismissed him and a little part of Severus cheered. Later that day she even called Remus to ask if he would collect her things from James’ flat. It was like Christmas had come early.

 

Even with such luck, Severus knew not to get his hopes up too high. Surely, the other shoe had to drop sometime. One morning she would wake up, pack her things and go. Lily would thank him for his hospitality and tell him what a 'good friend' he was. That was until about a week or two later when the two of them came back from the pubs. They were both a little drunk and some where between the elevator and the door to his flat things had gotten out of hand.

The morning after tumbling into bed together, Sever had been terrified she would regret things. That she’d apologize and worse - depart.

She didn’t.

 

“Maybe…maybe this is what I’ve needed all along Sev. You were always my friend, my very best friend. You know me better than anyone.” her words were as soft as the morning light that bathed her bare skin.

 

“I…I’ve always loved you Lily. I wish I would have told you that but…”  
  
She smiled and mercifully stopped him. “You were afraid. I know, and I am sorry you felt the need to hide it from me. Maybe in a way I knew, I just didn’t want to lose our friendship. I think…I really think this could work.”

 

 

Suddenly his life felt like every fiber of his soul was spun with silver and gold. Thing were finally looking up, sure Potter and Black had their comments about him ‘stealing’ Lily away. Remus was quietly supportive of them, as the man was supportive of everyone really. Peter, who the hell knew what he thought, Pettigrew tended to go with whatever the majority opinion was with whom ever he was with.

It was the most wonderful month and a half of his life. Alas, all good things must end. Maybe he should have seen it coming, if he had bothered to look past his own happiness he would have noticed all those forced smiles and prolonged silences Lily was giving.

 

“Sev…we need to talk.”

 

No man has ever heard more frightening a phrase than ‘we need to talk’. It was the kiss of death for any relationship. This was no exception.

 

“You know I love you, it’s just….”  
  
He looked down at her fighting hands; finally see now after all this time the thing he was afraid of. “You are not. In love with me.”

 

Her shoulders slumped and she looked up with those big glistening green eyes that undid him. “Please don’t hate me. I’ve tried Sev I really have. At first you were just so perfect and I was happy but then I realized I’m happy because I have always loved spending time with you but…well.” she was fighting the words. She couldn’t bear to hurt him and the fact she was struggling to spare him just made it worse.

 

“Is it…the intimacy, if I have pushed to hard…If we are going to fast perhaps…?”

 

“No it’s…I enjoyed being with you its just.” her cheeks reddened. If she was honest that was some of the best sex she ever had. However, relationships are more than just that. “It just doesn’t feel right, I can’t put words to it Sev. It’s like something is missing, something I had with James. I think…I think I made a mistake leaving and jumping into another relationship.”

 

“Do you still love him?” He couldn’t meet her eyes. This hurt too much. Life wasn’t fair. Not for him. “If you do then you should go back, I won’t keep you here if you’re unhappy. That isn’t what I want for you.”

 

 

“Severus…”  
  


“Please Lily…just go.”

 

* * *

 

Go she did, right back to Potter and it was like those precious months never existed.

 

It wasn’t long after that when Lilly and James were married. Severus hadn’t spoken to her or any of them despite attempted phone calls and emails. He was shut of the lot of them.

He moved farther into the city for work and broke all contact. His life was his work and grew bitter and cold, on those nights when nothing but whiskey would bring sleep - he thought of her. Her fiery hair and cool eyes like summer leaves. It was the sweetest of tortures.

Severus would never lay eyes on Lily until nearly three years later; he was standing in the kitchen cooking a small dinner for one when the television called out a name that made him pause. Snatching up the remote he skipped back in the broadcast to hear the caster again because it was a mistake, it had to be.

 

 

This just in, police were dispatched to a home in Goodrich’s hollow last night. Some neighbors had phoned into emergency services after hearing what they though were screams and gunshots. Investigators entered the home of James and Lilly Potter to find the couple shot to death, upon further investigation the couple’s young child, a two year old boy named Harry, was missing. Police have not yet commented if this could be connected to the recent murder/ kidnappings that have happened across the UK. More at 10pm. 

 

 

Severus stood there shaking. She was dead, Lily was dead. Her son was missing, her …2 year-old son.

 


	2. Something left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so I have gone back and edited the previous chapter and added a lot more content. I just wasn't happy with it so if you want to go back and check that out feel free, if not here is your next chapter. Enjoy!

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

 

 

_**Severus stood there shaking. She was dead, Lily was dead. Her son was missing, her …2 year-old son.** _

 

The news report begins to drone on about some sort of endangered fish washing up on a shore somewhere and weather or not they will see more rain over weekend. Severus hasn‘t heard a word of it, the world outside of his mind was worthless and all the colors turned gray.

Lily is dead. Beautiful Lily, his Lily. Even if she wasn't really his anymore, in his heart she would always be his. They may have only had a short time together but it was the best time in his life. There was something even worse in all of this, her son is missing. The boy’s age was most troubling to him, two years and how many months? She had left him in late October, she married Potter in early December hadn‘t she? If he was honest, Severus really tired his best those days not to keep track. Unfortunately, right now that’s all he could do was track.

 

“No …she would have told me…she.” But would she? It wasn't as if they had parted on bad terms.

 

Now that he thought about it, he had pulled away from everyone once Lily left. It wasn't even for lack of trying on their part, Lily had tried to reach out to him but it felt to fresh. Remus had as well, yet Severus just couldn't stand the chance that he might have to hear about Lily and James. It had just been easier to distance himself.

Severus felt like his world was being snapped in half. Had the news shown a photo of the boy? The trembling young man floundered for the remote running back through the stories. No all they had shown was an image of the home and police cars with their flashing lights.

 

Lily is dead…Murdered. The red and blue of police vehicles paint the dark street in the cycling hues, neighbors stood out on their lawns watching. Severus almost wretched when he saw the footage of emergency responders pushing gurneys topped with body bags out of the house.

Severus felt his knees quake and he couldn’t stop it, he was there on the kitchen floor his fingers griping the edge of the counter top. His mind supplies awful images of her green eyes glazed with death and blood splattered over her porcelain skin. Squeezing his eyes shut he could imagine the screams playing over a distant memories of her laugh.

He should have never let her leave. He should have pushed harder to make it work, should have begged her on his knees to stay. If she had stayed she would be alive and …the boy. “No. She would have told me.” Severus chokes out staring at the tile floor. “That’s Potters sprog…it has to be.”

 

But was it?

 

Finding whatever strength he still posses, Severus pulled himself to his feet and snatched up his phone. With shaking hands, he searched social media for any sign of her. Fortunately it didn’t take long to find Lily Potters page. There she was standing all smiles with the sun radiating off her hair. Just as beautiful as the day she walked out of his life for good.

Scrolling through her pictures, he finds some of Potter and his cronies, and then there is what he’s looking for. A little black haired boy making a very serious face at a plush turtle.

It’s hard to tell with babies, they all have such round little faces. This one was no exception but there was one thing that was certain.

James Potter had dark brown hair; Lily had red hair, her parents red and blonde. Severus had no idea what the Potters were but there was that one trait he held with the boy.

Maybe it was nothing, after all - how many children are born blue eyed only to have their eyes change over time?

Harry’s eyes were not blue; they were brilliantly green like his mothers. “Christ what am I thinking” on impulse he saves a photo of Lily holding the child to his phone. Before he can second-guess the action, the mobile begins to ring in hands.

The photo of a posh blond woman holding a cup of coffee lights up his screen. Of course, she would be henning over him right now wouldn’t she?

Severus was tempted to decline but knew that nothing good would of that.

 

“ Narcissa .“ Greeting her, trying to keep the hitch out of his voice.

 

It was clear that he had been unsuccessful when she launched right into her interrogation. “Severus, we've just seen the news. Are you well?”

 

Was he, no...and likely never again but there wasn't much time for that at the moment now was there. For all he knew he could have an illegitimate child in the hands of murderers. “Fine..Thank you.”

 

“Don't lie to me Severus. I know you think yourself quite clever but do remember to whom I am married. You'll answer me truthfully or I shall send Lucius over to fetch you.”

 

Why did she have to do this. First back in school the woman had somehow elected her self matron of the house and of course Lucius had been just as bad. They seemed to sniff out the little lost causes like himself and Regulus ...that was another not-so-fond memories. After all after Reg,...well Narcissa had blamed herself for not seeing how much her younger cousin was suffering.

 

“I am, adjusting. It is a lot to take in yes.”

 

She sighed, clearly his answer wasn't good enough. “Severus, you cared for her, it is natural to feel sad. Oh, and not to mention that poor child. He's the same age as Draco, Lucius is already contacting a private security firm. It's madness really.”

 

He wasn't going to have this conversation with her. Despite how close he had become with the Malfoys, Severus did not let people in. That sort of thing never ended well. “Yes..quite mad indeed. I really must go now Cissa. I shall speak to Lucius in the morning.”

 

“Severus plea...”

 

Swiftly ending the call and shutting the ringer off. He's in no mood for any heart to hearts of sentimentality. Much good that did for the Potters. Love can't stop a bullet or keep madmen from breaking into your home and snatching your child.

* * *

 

“Severus...”

 

Why could he not have a moments peace... Looking up from his desk to see an annoying blonde in the door way. Sure Lucius was his friend and employer...but the man was like a saddle sore when he had something on his mind.

 

“Severus. I know you can hear me. You know I it isn't wise to ignore the man who signs your check.”

 

“What...” He hissed out over his desk, Severus had spend half the morning on working on his actual assignment and then the rest had been spent combing over whatever information he could find concerning the Potters murders. The results had been lack luster, various media outlets and local news had theory's – none of which seemed probable. He'd also read into the other child abductions in the area both solved and not going back for at least three years.

It was terrifying to say the least to realize how many confirmed sex offenders lived in the area. Severus honestly hoped nothing like that had befallen the child.

He might commit a murder if it had.

Lucius didn't seem bothered by his short tone, maybe it was years of knowing him that the blonde learned to take his dark friends temper in stride. “Cissa is worried. So am I.”

 

“Perhaps you should be more concerned with your own home security. Draco is around Harry's age is he not. As for me I am fine.”

Malfoy sighed theatrically and sat down in the chair across from Severus' desk. “ Our security is top notch. Moreover old boy you are not fine. I know what that Evans girl meant to you Sev, we all did. Even if things for the both of you went as they did no one would blame you for feeling something at her loss.. We are your friends Severus. I won't stand here and watch you go back into that bloody pit like you were when she left.”

 

“This is more than just Lily...” Snape knew there was no point in evading Malfoy's questions. The man could sniff out a lie almost as well as he could. Lucius was cunning too, he wasn't legal minds in the UK for nothing. “It's about the boy Luci...”

Watching his friend drum nervous fingers on the desk top all the pieces of Severus' behavior feel in place. “You don't think...She was married Severus surly..”  
  
“I”ve done the math.” Dark eyes looked up with an intense glare burning in their depths. “It's possible, more that possible. I want to believe she didn't know that the doubt never crossed her mind.”

 

“If it had then she simply passed your son off as Potters and chose him over you in worst way.”

 

The words stung and it wasn't even as if Severus hadn't thought them himself. He spent all night thinking of her, everything beautiful he loved standing there holding a child all the while knowing in her heart it may not be her husbands. Had Lily truly thought so little of him to even give him a chance to be apart of the boys life.

Maybe it was because she knew how he was raised. Lily had met his father and she knew what kind of man Tobias was, maybe she feared that Severus would be just like him. Another traitor notion had followed – 'did she know when she left? Did she run to Potter with their child already with in her?'

 

“My son could be out there with the men who killed his mother and Potter. They could be doing ...anything to him Lucius.”

The other man was silent, leaning steeped fingers, “I'll make some calls to the yard, I still have some friends in the department. Crouch, you may not remember him, bit of a flake but he's had some litigation troubles I could take care of for him. In exchange for the files they have on the Potters and anything else of import.”

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Remus Lupin was beside himself with worry and grief. As if losing Lily and James and having little Harry abducted wasn't bad enough! The Police were interrogating Sirius, they were still trying to piece together all of the information that neighbors were giving them when an officer pulled them both aside asking how they knew the ...deceased.

From there everything had just gone from bad to worse. Because of Sirius having a slight criminal record, he was tossed into a car and taken off for questioning.

Remus had tried to call Peter, but he was behaving strangely, considering the circumstances he couldn't blame him. Their friends had been murdered for Christ sake! And instead of looking for the killer they had Sirius in a dingy little room down town and Remus left to pick up the pieces.

 

Thankfully, Sirius had been allowed to call him and assure his partner that he was going to be let go in a few hours once they had gotten a hold of his brother Regulus whom they were both having dinner with the evening before.  
  
“I'll be home soon Love, how you holding up?”

 

“One of the neighbors vouched for me so I could go in and get Lily's address book. I called Petunia..you can imagine how well that went.” Remus rubbed at his tired eyes, the little notebook still laying open in front of him.

Sirius clicked his tongue. “Ugh yeah she's a right cow.”

 

“Albus called me...he saw it on the news. He said he's going to take care of the arrangements since since her sister doesn’t seem to care and most of James family was already gone.”

 

“Bless him, Listen I've got to go the DI is waving me over. I think Reggie's here, I'll see if he can give me a lift.”

 

The line cut before Remus could say anything else. He knew what he was about to do Sirius would not like, what he was about to do. However, while going through Lily's note book he found contact information of Severus. He had no idea if it was even current, but in the information age it wouldn't be that difficult to find a number for him. Severus deserved to know if he didn't already, moreover the man didn't even know that he was one of Harry's godfathers.

James and Sirius had been against that from the stat but Lily wouldn't budge. Right now they needed everyone to be here for when the police found Harry, and Remus firmly believed that they would.

 

They had just had to.

 

* * *

 

Far away in a dingy house where the sobs of children could be heard filtering through the floorboards. A pudgy rat faced man knelt down before an aged mahogany desk. “Is..Is my debt forgiven Sir.”

 

“The boy is....younger than we normally like...” A dark voice responded. “But...I suppose it will do. Bella has always wanted a little one, she tends to lose interests in the others so quickly. .. Yes, your debt is forgive Mr. Pettigrew. Do me more careful when placing bets in the future will you, unless of course...you'll have the funds to back it up.”

 


	3. For the greater good my arse

 

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

 

It's astonishing what one can undoubtedly do with a clever bit of social influence, the right name that can open doors or end careers. Who you are in the world matters a great deal. it's something you find more accurate the older you get. Is it always fair? No. Severus Snape at present knew life was unfair. Learning so had proved a valuable asset in unburdening the things that could have very thoroughly ruined him in his youth. He had no illusions of a kinder gentler world. All the diplomatic talk of a ' greater good'. That ideal only served those who where on the side of good, the side that benefited on the back of their leasers. Often masked with words of prestigious honor and fierce loyalty. Truth was, it paid more to be cunning than it did to be courageous.   
  
Take Lucius Malfoy for instance. Born with a name that secured him the most valuable connection in London. In a way, it's always been a little scary to Severus how easily Lucius can influence what he desires, then again – in this instance possessing friends in high places is beneficial. Therefore, despite any moral compulsions to announce otherwise -it's simple enough to overlook.  
  
Who cared how many city officials were comfortably in Malfoy's back pocket? Considering how this could play out it might be more so in Snape's favor. The main take away from this was that he'd never want to annoy the blonde too badly. Lest he finds himself on the receiving end of the mans social wrath. Lucius wasn't above burning bridges with those whom he felt had disrespected him. Severus had seen that little melodrama play out more than once and knew the older man could be a vindictive snake when he felt slighted. The other side of that coin was Lucius was extremely protective over what was his. His family, his money, his good name.   
  
When they were in school and Severus' mother passed, the Malfoy’s had been there by the urging of their son. Abraxas wasn't all that warm and fuzzy of a man.Severus had gathered that after just a few meetings with him. Mrs. Malfoy hadn't been considerably more gracious, cordial but reserved. That admirably done hair and nails with her designer clothing. She spoke thoughtfully to the slender unfortunate boy that her son had brought home, it looked so gracious to her book club and ladies tennis group.   
  
Severus had naturally become something like a brother to Lucius, and more recently godfather to the next generation of blond wonders – little Draco. Therefore, when he confessed himself to Lucius, the possibility of having a son of his own. Lucius had promised to help in anyway he could, this came to fruition this morning when Malfoy had an assistant carrying in heavy boxes baring the Scotland yard seal. Apparently, the blonde had plucked the right strings and provided him with every file he asked for and even a few he hadn't. Beyond question, the surplus of information had been everything Severus could have anticipated. This information would be pivotal if he wished to unravel this and most likely discover Lily's son.   
  
Evidently, the yard obtained documents on such cases going back nearly eleven years. That was something he hadn't expected. Children around the United Kingdom had been going missing for over a decade. One would think the Yard would have put its nose to the grindstone and found the fiends responsible sooner. At that point, Severus recognized why they hadn't, the oldest documents had been updated with newer criminal files. Those missing youths had surfaced several years or more after their apparent disappearance with felonious records typically ranging from petty theft to arson. Aforementioned children had been reported missing in their teens. It would have been easy enough not to group the dozen or so older instances with the current missing children. However, there were similar circumstances of a murdered parent, relative or guardian. That was not so easily dismisses as a case of youthful rebellion turned to a life of crime on the streets.

  
Severus naturally found that tad bit of valuable information interesting but placed them aside. While these now adult or near adult individuals might be of use or it could represent these youths were troubled by the loss and slipped through the cracks. Or worse still, the teens could have very well been guilty of the murder in question. After all they typically ranged in age 13-15 at the time of their disappearance and were for all intensive purposes deemed ' runaways' rather than 'kidnapped children.'  
  
A short time ago as Snape began digging into the more recent information his mobile rang. The screen lit up and dancing across his desk from the vibration accompanying the factory default ringtone. Glancing over at the screen, the number isn't one in his contacts and it prompts his curiosity. Feasibly, Lucius had provided his number to someone at the Yard to contact with developing information.  
  
“Good evening?”  
  
A voice from the past came across the line and brought him up short. “Hello Severus, its Remus.”  
  
Truthfully he wanted to hang up because Severus was in no mood to deal with the mild mans words of genuine kindness. He was certain it that's what this was going to be and what good would that do? Lupin would do little more than pass watery condolences and reach out for a mutual friendship that died long ago. “I'm busy Lupin. In fact, I foresee myself as quite busy for the rest of my life. So if you could do us both a favor and lose this number it would be sincerely appreciated.”  
  
“Severus please, I...I don't want to fight with you right now this is about Lily.”The man sounded tired as he spoke and Severus was earnestly pressed to identify with him. After all, he'd suffered a sleepless night since the news about the Potters had broken.  
  
“Save your breath I know. Contradictory from conventional belief I do not live under a rock or in a cave.”  
  
Lupin sighed and Severus could virtually perceive the man slowly counting to ten and trying to be civilized. There had been many times he'd regarded this technique in person many times over the years. Severus slightly preferred the call coming from Lupin rather than the other alternative. Had it been Black that called there would have been a dial tone by now after some language colorful enough to make a sailor blush?  
  
“I know that Severus, I suppose I thought you may have a more busy theses days. There's more than just what you know, though.”Lupin hesitated.  
  
For a terrifying moment, Severus thought that Lupin knew...that Lily might have confided in him at some point. If she, why wouldn't, even after fall out Remus was the peacemaker he would have felt to compel to do what was right and tell him the truth.  
  
“We wanted you to know, honestly I wanted you to know and I know Lily would have felt the same.” The more Lupin spoke the less Severus could breathe.  
  
The man clutched the phone begging for the words nearly glaring a hole into the desktop.  
  
“You see, Lily made you one of Harry's godfathers. I don't know if that means anything to you but...”  
  
Godfather…“She did what?” That was news. Granted, better than the news the thought he was about to hear but news enough. Lily had thought enough to suggest his name for the boy’s personal welfare. Something about that made his stomach sour, perhaps then his assumptions where correct. Conceivably that was some sort of effort on her part to assuage her own guilt about the boy’s paternity. Or maybe it was just a terrible possibility that she hadn't fully wanted to entertain. He truly wanted to believe she hadn't known.  
  
“Yes Severus she did, we don't know why but I thought you should know. I'm sure that when the police Harry he will need all the support we can give him. If you don't want to be apart of that I understand, I just thought I would offer.”  
  
“I see. Thank you for telling me...”  
  
“Severus, will you come when we get him back? I recognize things have been...”  
  
“No...Shut up Lupin...Just. I do not care about the past there is nothing we can do to change it. As for waiting and wishing I shan't achieve that either. Come to my flat. I have information that I've obtained, the Yard will take their sweet time with this, as they won't do. As I am all extremely familiar with. No, I will not be so inclined as to sit on my hands. I shall text you the address, be there at 7:30 tonight.”

* * *

 

 

Perhaps inviting Lupin was a mistake, perhaps all of this was a mistake – his whole ruddy life for example?   
  
Severus wasn't a man who carried out reckless decisions, yet like a fool, he'd asked Lupin round to his flat. It was something about the others resolute tone about waiting around for a helpless child who they may never see again. It ruffled his feathers, after reading the files Severus comprehended how this would end. Those older children had been trained convicted criminals at best and little more than traded meat at worst. Once vivid eyes grown glassy with time and substances. The idea of a child...a child that could be his out there on the street.   
  
Hence, he'd opened his mouth and now here he did not know if he should put the kettle on or get out the whiskey.  
  
The knock on the door took away the fidget in his hands. Mayhap Lupin might not be completely useless. After all Remus was almost as bright as Lily, maybe another set of eyes could be a capital thing.   
  
Opening the door proved that this was not a brilliant idea. “Black.”   
  
“Snivilus..”   
  
“Siri be good please...” Lupin spoke up from behind the unshaven cour, how in the world Sirius Black managed to land in a stable relationship was beyond understanding.   
  
Definitely, whiskey was required for this.  
–  
  
Seating the familiar pair around his kitchen table, they got down to the brass tax of the situation. Black for his necessary part remained blessedly silent as he went carefully over the files. Ultimately, it was Remus to speak up.   
  
“They haven't found any of these children; it looks as if the Yard isn't scarcely looking...”The man looked horrified.“The older ones...they, Severus we can't merely wait years for him to turn up!”  
  
“I assure you I do not intend to.”  
  
Black tossed a folder across a table. “So what Snivvely, you're not exactly Sherlock bloody Holmes you know? Granted the Yard is useless as tits on a bull, but I'd think a sight more efficient than you and pretty boy Malfoy.”   
  
“For your information Black, Malfoy was the one who obtained these files. I may not have government backing but I possess time and am not restricted by bureaucratic niceties.”   
“Both of you please...”Remus interrupted. All off this arguing was going them nowhere, and he almost said as much. “Please Severus tell us if there is anything we can do to help find Harry sooner.”   
  
Severus decided that having a pissing match with Black could wait, after all Lupin was right. “After reviewing the files, I think I may have found something that connects the cases of the missing children.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
**File number:** 376-13 -009

**Case Description:** Missing Persons 

 

Marcus Flint age:7 was last seen in the company of his Father on December 15th. Flint Sir was seen entering the Borgin's Bar at 6.Pm leaving the child in the backseat of his SUV. At exactly 6:30Pm – Flint Sir was seen leaving a back door of the establishment of with two men. The men where described as White males in there early to mid thirties dressed in black. No further description was available for bar patrons and there was no security footage available.   
At 6:40 pm a 999 call was made to emergency services after several bar patrons head what sounded like gunshots and glass breaking. The body of Flint Sir. Was found at the opening of the side ally connecting to the establishments front parking lot. Shattered glass was found around the front driver side window of the SUV. Both drivers side door were found open, but Marcus Flint was not found in the vehicle or surrounding business.   
  
A search was conducted for the minor child that extended into a five block radius. The search turned up no results. 

 

 

“This.” Severus tapped the folder. “ I believe was the first in the most recent disappearances. Or rather – murder/ kidnappings” He siad pushing forward another file dated just a month after the first.

 

**File number:** 736-43 -701

**Case Description:** Missing Persons 

 

Oliver Wood age: 7 Last seen in the company of his mother on February 9 th . Mrs. Wood and her son were seen entering their home located on 2900 Snitchway Ln. at 3:00Pm. Neighbors report seeing a white van in the neighbor hood around 3:25pm – no other sounds were reported. At 5:39 Pm Mr. Woods arrived home to find his wife strangled and bludgeoned to death in their kitchen. Nothing was reported stolen. The back bedroom window was open and Oliver Wood was reported missing. 

 

Local search parties spanned a 12 block radius with no success. As of the filing of this document on February 21 st , dive teams have dredged the lake behind the missing child's home. Nothing was found. 

 

  
  


**File number:** 842-90-336

**Case Description:** Missing Persons 

 

Cedric Diggory age :5 Last seen in the company of his mother on April 28 th . Mrs. Diggory reported her son missing from Great Finders Goods shopping center at 4:00pm. Surveillance footage however never shows Mrs. Diggory entering the store. 

 

Statements from Mr. Diggory suggest his recently estranged wife had recent issues with unsavory individuals. Mrs. Diggory has no priors on her record and recounted her story to investigators. Preliminary searches for the child have yielded no results. 

 

 

“That's a kid missing from a mall.no one was murdered.” Sirius points out flipping through the photos of a smiling child and his father.   
  
“True, and by all means you would not connect this boy with the others without one key factor.” Severus said steepling his fingers.   
  
Remus seemed to catch on, “Issues with unsavory individuals.”   
  
“Exactly. You see, Mr. Flint, Mr. Wood, and Mrs Diggory all have something in common. That being very vile habits, gambling being paramount”  
  
“And you came by that specific information how exactly?” Sirius crossed his arms. He couldn't count on both hands the amount of times people have mistaken him for an 'unsavory individual.' “Shined up your crystal ball have you Snivelus?”  
  
Severus sneered, “No you dunderhead. It's called legwork, a few well placed phone calls and internet searches and you can find out the contents of someones primary report card. It was no hardship to find out these things, moreover the final disappearance before Harry was taken.”The dark man said pushing the last slightly thicker folder to the center of the table.“And this time the witness gained a proper look.

”

 

**File number:** 928-37-058

**Case Description:** Missing Persons 

 

 

Fred and George Weasley age 4 were last seen in the company of their uncles Fabian and Gideon Prewett and their elder brother Percival Weasley age 6 on August 11th. They were at a local park when witnesses report that while Fabian Prewett was taking his elder nephew to the restroom a group of men approached Gideon and the younger twin boys. An argument issued when one of the assailants pulled out a small caliber pistol and shot Mr. Prewett. The other two men then took the boys. Witness's near by attempted to call for help as the men loaded the children into a white van. 

 

The vehicle was later found empty 17 miles from the scene with no sign of the two minor children. Statements from the surviving Mr. Prewett state that his brother had been acting odd and seemed agitated all morning. 

 

Description of the assailants is as follows. The assailant who shot Mr. Prewett was a white male, late twenties to early thirties, average build with brown shoulder length hair. Wearing jeans and a gray hooded sweat shirt. The assailant who grabbed the children was 5'9 to 6ft late thirties to early forties, described as unwashed and with long gray black hair and a beard. Muscular built wearing a unbuttoned shirt exposing scars and torn jeans. The last assistant was described as medium build, mid twenty with short black hair. 

 

 

“Let me guess...The late Mr. Prewett was a gambler.” Remus said looking at the photos of red haired twins.

 

Severus nodded solemnly. “That leaves me with one question, who close to the Potters would have sold their son?”

 

 


End file.
